


From Last to Ancient First

by LaterTuesday



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Birds, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Slayer wasn't Chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Last to Ancient First

Every other one in her line was Chosen, Called by beings of unimaginable power. They had a purpose, a cause they were born to.

All but her.

She had been dragged, chained. The sight of her village Elder and other wise men from nearby was a comfort only because she didn't know what they had planned.

The darkness slithered and flew through the air and into her, cold and wrong.

When she died she felt... something, pass from her, fly out into the world in search of the next one.

The next Chosen.

The first girl to be called by Gods and not old men.


End file.
